The Truth Behind Lies
by RobinPan
Summary: She used to have a regular life, no problems or these vengeful thoughts. After spend 10 years in prison, Asle has now to face a new life where nobody likes her,including her sisters and only family. A modern AU early!Elsa fanfic 'cause there aren't enough. Yep, early!Elsa will be the big sister of Elsa and Anna. earlyElsanna, maybe Elsacest(?)
1. God Help Me

**ok...Hi everyone, this's my first fanfic ever XDD but i recently got caught for the Elsanna and all the awesome fanfics out there so i said "why not?" and im here. This story will be about early!Elsa - concept!Elsa -onion!Elsa -what ever you like refer to her. I really like her and there's no much fanfics about her and the art isn't enough. **

**Its a modern AU and yes, it'll we Elsanna but not between the Elsa and Anna everybody knows and loves, is between early¡Elsa and early!Anna. Im still thinking about the Elsacest but im not sure, let's see the reactions first XD **

**And other little thing...english is not my native language so if you see a mistake or a grammar error, please tell me. Not only helps to make better this story but my english. **

**With nothing more to say...ENJOY¡**

**I don't own Frozen**

* * *

><p><strong>Summer - Present<strong>

_Hot…hot…so much hot._

Was the only thing Asle could think. It was almost a cliché, waiting outside the prison for someone to pick her up, a desert surrounded the place with anything but 4 clouds and a sad and lonely phone cabin. Just for a little second, the woman thought on came back to her cold cell and escape from that hell.

She cursed herself for only have black clothes -not that she owned more than 3 tank tops and 2 pair of jeans- she could feel an already sunburnt in her exposed arms and her feet burning for the hot leather of the combat boots, at least her blonde hair was in a long ponytail.

A thick drop of water fell from her forehead, the small package in her arm -hers all and only belongings- began to weight like rocks. This wasn't the return she expected but in a way she felt it was deserved, a little suffering -like a sting in the finger- she was used to the feeling but not to the heat. She cursed again for only have black clothes.

_Ironic._

It was the heat what let her in that position in first place.

Her transport didn't show up after 15 minutes later, at the time Asle was soaked in her own sweat but she had other things to worry about like how would handle at the person who was driving… and now was out of the car with a scowl.

"Hey Els…" the slap hurt but not more that the ache of her heart, it was even more painful to touch the red spot in her cheek and make a sly smile. _Conceal…Don't feel…_"its good to see you too"

"Please Elsa" Asle didn't notice the other person nor when she got out of the car, still a little shorter than her but at the same time more grown up, more adult, she recognized her, her little sister Anna. And now that Asle saw better, both girls were different, and she feared it wasn't just physically.

Anna, the smaller of 3 sisters, always cheerful with strawberry blonde hair and freckles over tan skin was the living representation of sunny days and everything happy, Asle remembers they didn't had had the best of the beginnings but the girl have a way to people. Now, after 10 years, Anna didn't change much, she still wears her hair in 2 braided pigtails and even her love for dresses remained, just her expression was different but expected.

Elsa on the other hand really changed, no more was her thigh bun or the formal clothes, her platinum hair was free in a long single braid- like when they were kids- and the skirts were replaced with jeans and a plain blue t-shirt. Asle would have praised the new look if weren't for the hate in the eyes of the woman and the tiredness of her pose. Did she was crying?

_Oh, Els, I'm so sorry_

In other time, the young one would have been jumped off the car and hug her to dead while the older would have walked -fast- and hugged and smile like if her life depend of that. But only in a better time, in the past when she wasn't a screw up and she wasn't standing on front of a big metal gate far away of civilization.

"Hi" Asle said at the red head who was grabbing the blonde's hand at the time she pleaded with her eyes to behave. Weird, normally it would be the other way…. But things change…After all they were 10 years.

"I'm glad you are fine, Asle" Even her tone change, the normally bubbly girl was replaced with a polite girl…no, woman. Asle smile again, trying to ignore the tickle in her eyes. They wasn't the sisters she knew, they were loving, carefree, shy, clumsy, funny, forgiving…but now she could only see the familiar faces but not feel the warm…only resentment and cold hatred.

_I deserved it_

"Listen… i really appreciated you come but i just call some friends and they will pick me up" a lie. Did she even have friends anymore?

"And then what?" the blonde spat glaring at her "you would leave the country?"

"Elsa…"the red head at her rescue again, she never would understand where did that caring come from but right now she was glad at least somebody still care for her a little.

"No Anna, she's a criminal and i have a few things i like to said"

"Fine but not here" Asle responded cleaning the sweat of her face with her free arm "I'm burning and I'm fucking hungry, the idiots inside weren't to kind to gimme some breakfast before leave"

"Elsa, lets get back to the car" Anna said with a sweet voice, ignoring the swear of the older one and guiding her sister back. "You too, Asle"

Asle release a breath she didn't know was holding.

_Well, it was easy that i though_.

And began walk to the shiny white car -probably of the year with just a few weeks of use- Elsa took her place at volant and Anna the co-pilot seat obviously, Asle gave a fast glance at the prison for the last time and entered for the back. _She could do it. _


	2. Am I the Only One

**_I don't own Frozen_**

* * *

><p><em>In a cold afternoon of autumn, a little girl watch fascinated through the car window. A messy layer of red leaves cover all the ground of the big forest that surround the road, for her it's magical, like a dream. Her mother hums at the rhythm of radio while hold the hand of her husband who drives happily an old mustang, her sister watches the same view and both exclaims in awe.<em>

_Her dad smile at the innocence go her daughters, he's a proud man with the perfect family; a loving wife, two beautiful daughters and a hardworking father._

**Summer- Present**

Asle loved that little trips, even if wasn't autumn and the red leaves didn't coat the ground, she loved the easiness of the moment when her dad wasn't expecting anything of her and her mom was healthy, when her family weren't torn apart and they would talk about everything and nothing without fear.

Yes, she loved car trips…except now.

It had already passed 30 minutes and no one spoke a word, the tension could be cut it in the air. Elsa was driving with clenched hands at the steering wheel Asle could swear it will break, Anna was ignoring the situation watching the desert with such interest and to Asle's bad luck even the radio were turned off. The silence was awkward, Asle was sitting on the back seat and began to fret.

"Mmm…Nice car" Asle commented but nobody answered "totally a piece of great engineer and design. It's a Gran Coupé?…You know, Elsa, i always saw you more like a Mercedes woman than a BMW girl…or this's yours, Anna?…Do you have a car?…Of course you would have a car, you are 24, right?..."

"Can you please shut up" Elsa almost scream putting the awkward silence on another level. Nobody dared to make a move or sound, just the motor sound could be heard.

"At least you could turn on the radio" Asle mumbled burying herself in the back seat. "Or maybe you fear i could hear some news and rob a bank"

"More like set on fire" Elsa growled under her teeth

"What you said?"

"You hear it"

"Listen you…"

"STOP" Both Asle and Elsa froze, luckily the highway was empty or they would have crashed at the sudden stop of the car. Anna was glaring at her sisters with a little pout.

"Sorry Anna, i don't know what took my mind" Elsa apologized starting the car again. Since when Anna has this strength and fierce look? Asle was intrigued, Anna would have rambled trying to gain her attention while both of her sisters will be killing each other. What happened with both sisters?

"Obviously we have much tension between each other "Anna began with a sigh "Why not play a little game?"

"Anna, i don't think a game would help here" Asle reply tired.

"No, listen. I used with the kids when they fight and its pretty useful"Asle was on the point to speak when a glare of Elsa shut her so Anna could continue "Each one would have a turn to speak what bother us and the other two would hear and in the next turn you could reply the other issue. Easy bitsy, right?"

"Whatever" Was the only answer Asle gave.

"I'll play" Elsa said and -for the first time on the road- Anna truly smiled.

"Ok, ok…mmmh Asle you start 'cause you're the biggest" Asle raise an eyebrow at the use of words of Anna but play with it anyway. "next Elsa and finally me"

"I feel my presence bother you both" Asle snapped with cross arms "You know you don't have to do this, i can take care of myself and whatever trouble i get its my problem and i would deal with the consequences. I don't need a nanny, period."

"i don't think was a good idea let you go" Elsa deadpanned, Asle was ready with a comeback when Anna shut her with a look "what you did was a big deal and yours reasons unjustified, who knows what you could do now. You're unpredictable, irresponsible…"

"a fuck-up" Asle muttered

"language" Anna scolded but that doesn't stop her sister

"I'm already know I'm a…screw up, ok? And i understood you hate me…"

"We don't hate you"

" if you say so, Anna" Asle sigh knowing it were empty words" i'm really sorry for what happened, i spent 10 years thinking about it…And i know an apology its not enough for what you have to pass…for my mistakes…b-but i will fix it, i promised"

"Maybe you're right when you said an apology isn't enough" unexpectedly was Anna who speak first, with a reassuring smile but eyes full of sadness "and maybe…you weren't ready to get out of jail but you gained it and… you talk about trying to change for good but the reality, Asle, is that would be difficult to earn our trust again"

"i…i….i understand" Asle said defeated

"Elsa…you want to said something else?" Elsa stopped the car but now more slowly and parked at the edge of the road to look her sister directly at the eyes "if you dare to hurt this family again, i swear it will be the last thing you will do"

Asle gulped.

* * *

><p><strong>This was supposed to be part of the last chapter XD but i wont lie, i split up just to put the little flashback at the beginning :3 Reviews are pretty welcome<strong>


	3. Who's Ever Felt This Way?

**I don't own Frozen**

* * *

><p>The rest of the way was silent but this time Elsa turned on the radio. They drove 2 hours before reach the entrance of Destiny Port, her hometown.<p>

Like it's name said, Destiny Port, was a city established near the sea and almost all its economy depended on the export and import of goods. The city was big, full of skyscrapers and neon advertisements, like a little NY without the liberty statue. They just arrived and the noise of life of the city made Asle remember how her life was and she never thought she would be more happy of see those gray buildings again.

A big goofy smile plastered on her face at the see of her old home in the city's fancy zone. The large department complex was just a gorgeous sample of modern architecture, the outside was still painted in white with black marble for the details, a big garden welcomed the occupants with a marvelous fountain in the middle and in the backside of everything were buildings that hosted different facilities as a gym, spa, restaurants, playgrounds, garages, shops and even a golf camp. Asle always saw the place like a lifetime hotel and her family owned the half, not for nothing the place hold her family name.

Elsa stopped at the big lobby where a bellboy welcomed the sisters and next took the car to parking it in her own garage. The big vestibule was almost the same except for little renovations in the furniture and the new white marble floor.

"Welcome ladies, did you have a nice trip?" the caretaker said with a smile.

"Kai?…Oh gosh Kai i can't believe it" Asle tossed her things and ran to hug the old man but stopped in tracks and just stood in front of the desk with a guilty and nervous smile "i mean… I'm glad too see you still works here…I'm very glad"

"And I'm glad to see you too. Miss Arendelle" a polite smile, that was the only thing he gave her, not a hug nor a joyful response. Kai was like a uncle for her, he used to call her little snowflake and carried her in his shoulders but now she wasn't his little snowflake anymore just a conflicting girl with criminal past.

"Well…better we go" Anna spoke "we have a lot to catch up"

"Of course. Have a good day" the caretaker waved his chubby hand

"you too, Kai"Elsa said walking to the elevator next to Anna

"mmh…was…i like to talk to you, Kai" Asle said goodbye picking her things and entering in the elevator. The old man never crossed eyes with her and said no more, crushing more the damaged heart of Asle. She repressed a tear and waited for the elevator to reach the last floor, her eyes where on the floor and thought in all the other changes she was going to face.

Probably her old house remained still, with her dad's study closed and her parents room forgotten. She used to share the same room with Elsa, maybe her sister throw up all her belongings and she'll gonna have to sleep on the couch. Or maybe Anna would give her her room for some days while she sleep with Elsa and maybe some days after she'll be kick out of there.

Asle was so lost in thought she didn't realize when they arrived to the penthouse, Elsa and Anna were already waiting for her in the living room while she still stood awkwardly in the elevator. She was so afraid. Of what? she didn't truly knew. She felt like she was going to jump off a cliff, a worst sensation than when she was taken to jail. She took a deep breath and came inside the apartment.

If Asle thought thinks will remain the same, she was totally wrong. For starters, the big and old fashioned penthouse was gone and replaced with minimalist furniture and a more contemporary style. The bold curtains were no more and a full view of the city landscape could be showed from the lounge to welcome the guests, a white couch was surrounded the room with just a coffee table on the middle and a big TV screen. On the left a smoked glass panel divided the room and hidden a table for 6 persons and the kitchen and finally at the right where the entrance to an aisle and a glass staircase leading to the rooms.

"wha…what happened to the house?" Asle asked bemused looking for something continuing intact

"Oh…we redecorate" Anna cheers "Don't worry the rooms are still in the same room…i mean the rooms are located in the same place, just with different furniture"

"I like it" Asle breathed smiling- truthfully smiling- to her sister rambling. That was the sister she missed.

"It was Elsa idea…but we both picked the paint and furniture"

"You have good taste"

"I will show you where're you staying" an annoying Elsa interrupted the exchange and heads on towards the stair.

"mmh…yeah…that would be awesome" Asle complained following her sister. "And where's Marshmallow? I didn't see him yet"

"ehmm…."Anna shrugged uncomfortably playing whit her hands and looking for the best mode to say it "well…he…is not exactly here"

"so…in the vet?"

"not exactly"Asle began to get annoyed of Anna's evasive. She only wanted to know where her old dog was...

"he died 3 years ago" Elsa deadpanned with a cold demeanor like if the dog of their childhood was nothing. Asle stopped for a moment and saw her blonde sister at the eyes, asking for more but the other just turn away and kept going.

"he was old" was the only answer Anna gave her with a sad smile. The three loved Marshmallow, a big and fluffy Kuvasz dog her father gift her in her 6th birthday, he was a little grumpy but she remembered they used to play everyday in the park and sometimes he would sleeps in their room. But not anymore….he was gone like everything good in her life. She really didn't know why she was so surprised, she even would have expected the news.

Again the silence filled the space, a part of Asle was glad, she had enough of Elsa's coldness and Anna's politeness. She was even flustered to see the pictures tagging on at the walls, she was scared to know if her face was removed of the family's photos and more than fear she wasn't ready to see the new images, the ones were taken when she wasn't there. There were so much moment she couldn't shared with they, birthdays, graduations, parties, trips… so precious moments can't repeat.

"You would stay in the ghest room" Someone said, Asle was so distracted to notice who speak, so she only noded making her way to the plain room with some boxes and a individual bed at the corner.

"Your old stuff are in the boxes" Elsa said

"You…keep my things?" maybe that was the best gesture she received in the whole day or year, a spark of happiness almost made her cry but she only smiled.

"i'll order pizza if you're hungry" this time Anna spoke leaving the room without answer. Elsa sigh leaving too and closing the door.

"thank you" Asle murmured.

She placed her package of clothes over the bed, it was small but more comfortable than her bed in jail, the whole room was painted in white, there was a drawer and a closet. There were a door that leads to a small bathroom with shower and everything but what take her attention were the scattered boxes. She kneeled and began to unwrap them, one of the boxes were full of school books, other with some clothes and the last with toys. It wasn't much but was her old life.

A single tear falls from her face, clutching at the carton like death life.

She felt so empty and forgotten, like if no one cares for her. Like the old toy she was seeing, broken and unwanted. Nobody acknowledge her anymore, for all people she was just a girl without future, without sentiments or reasons. She let herself tumble in the bed to sleep, it was just 5 o' clock but she was tired, she didn't care the growl in her stomach or the fact her sisters where waiting for her to join them to dinner, probably her presence will sour their appetite anyway.

So she closed her eyes and for a brief moment she imagine she was home, happy and her beloved ones still cared for her…still loved her.

* * *

><p><strong>Probably this cap is full of grammar mistakes :p sorry<strong>

**Reviews are welcome**


End file.
